


Silences

by jjscm



Category: Jack Taylor (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscm/pseuds/jjscm
Summary: Three times Jack visited Cody in hospital.
Kudos: 2





	Silences

1.

Cody's eyes are closed. Jack watches his chest rise and fall in time with the bleeps of the machine.

The sound of the gunshot is still ringing in Jack's ears. He'd held on to Cody until the ambulance had arrived, sat with him in the back as he lapsed into unconsciousness. Now it's just the two of them.

This feels like a dream, like at any moment Cody is going to come bouncing in like an overexcited puppy, demanding to know what the case is.

"We can't say for sure," the doctor said, when Jack asked if Cody would wake up.

It's all his fault.

...

2.

Cody is awake and sitting up. Jack has dreamed of this moment for so long but now he doesn't know what to do. Cody hasn't said a word since Jack came in and sat down. The machines are no longer attached to him.

Jack knows Cody must be angry with him. He's been a terrible friend, sleeping with Cody's mother and the woman he knew Cody liked, albeit she turned out to be insane and shot Cody to spite Jack. As Cody looks at him with blank eyes, Jack launches into a long, gruelling apology for letting him end up here. He promises he won't let him down again.

When he's finished Cody asks, "Who are you?"

...

3.

Cody is up and walking around. He's still limping and there's a scar from his gunshot wound, but he's basically Cody again. Jack watches as he lowers himself into a chair, ready to catch him if necessary. Cody doesn't meet his eyes.

"Got a new case," says Jack, hoping to see some of the old spark in Cody. "It's a bit of a head wrecker. Could do with some advice."

Cody nods politely. "Yeah?"

"Will you come back to work, once you're out of rehab?" Jack asks, already knowing the answer.

Cody hesitates. "Maybe."

They both know it's a lie.


End file.
